Faberry
by nhdl
Summary: Quinn Fabray tem um jeito para relacionamentos onde ela busca ter o controle, mas ao conhecer Rachel Berry ela vê que pode não ser tão ruim se deixar dominar.
1. Chapter 1

A jovem Quinn Fabray, loira e dona de um belo par de olhos verde avelã, é uma advogada considerada uma das mais competentes da área. Reside em uma cobertura em Manhattan, o que aliás não é uma novidade, pois sempre morou na cidade. Apesar de manter sua vida privada longes dos olhos alheios, sempre recebe questionamentos quando parece a algum evento ou quando entrevistada. A loira procura manter seus relacionamentos em sigilo, pois ela é uma pouco diferente das outras mulheres ela gosta de dominar literalmente sua companheira.

Sim, companheira! A loira se descobriu gay na universidade. Ao tempo que está solteira, ela não é do estilo 'pega todas', prefere sair com as garotas por um tempo e conhecê-las, afinal, dividir sua cama com uma estranha não rola.

Rachel Berry é uma judia que está cursando seu último ano em NYADA e que se prepara para estrelar seu primeiro musical em uma peça da Broadway. A morena mesmo sendo jovem conseguiu encantar os produtores em uma audição com seu enorme talento e carisma. Ela divide um apartamento com seu melhor amigo Kurt Hummel, ambos vem de Lima no estado de Ohio.

A garota namorou sério apenas uma vez e isso aconteceu durante o colegial, mas quando mudou-se para NY, depois de algumas festas regadas a álcool na faculdade teve a certeza que não tinha nada de hereto, tendo desde então somente se relacionado com outras garotas.

-x-

Terminava de vasculhar o seu closet em busca de uma calça skinny, uma blusa branca com gola V e suas botas. Depois de se arrumar olhou-se no espelho e sorriu de lado, ela estava vestida para conquistar. Antes de sair do apartamento pegou seu casaco e a chave do carro.

Já no hall do edifício avistou Puck, um dos seguranças que havia contratado. Jogou a chave para ele que a pegou no ar. Aguardou ele buscar o carro e parar em frente ao prédio e entrou no veículo.

- Mesmo lugar de sempre Fabray? – brincou.

- Hoje é sexta Puck, é claro que é no mesmo lugar – respondeu sorrindo.

- Como a senhorita desejar – zombou.

- Intimidade é uma merda – resmungou.

Quinn era considerada uma pessoa fria e prepotente, na realidade ela é assim, mas somente no trabalho, seus empregados pessoas incluindo Puck sabiam que a loira é uma boa pessoa que os tratava com igualdade, nunca aumentando o tom de voz ou faltando com a devida educação, isso ela guardava para os sanguessugas de seus sócios.

- Fabray? – já era a terceira vez que o rapaz a chamava.

- Desculpe Puck, fale.

- Quer que eu espere ou você me liga para buscá-la?

- Por que você não entra e se diverte um pouco hoje?

- É uma boate gay.

- Oh! Me esqueci, então me espere que não vou demorar, mas pode sair daqui que eu te ligo.

- Ok.

A loira desceu, cumprimentou o segurança e entrou. A pista de dança estava cheia, mas ela foi em direção ao bar, sentou-se e pediu o seu drink, enquanto aguardava, aproveitou para observar uma morena que dançava sensualmente de olhos fechados como se quisesse bloquear o mundo ao seu redor.

- Carne fresca? – perguntou o barman entregando sua bebida.

- Ela é linda – ignorando a pergunta do rapaz a loira falou que mais parecia hipnotizada com os movimentos da garota.

- Por que não vai lá falar com ela?

- Não sei se ela está desacompanhada.

- Está – garantiu ele.

- E como você pode ter certeza Blaine?

- Ela divide o apartamento com o meu namorado.

Depois disso, a loira levantou-se e assumiu a sua postura de predadora, ela teria aquela garota. Aproximou-se da morena por trás e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, arrastou o nariz da base do pescoço até a orelha da mesma.

- Olá – disse com a voz carregada de desejo.

- Oi – respondeu a morena sem se virar.

- Posso ficar aqui na sua companhia? – perguntou e deu uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da morena que se arrepiou.

- Uhum – cantarolou de volta.

Ainda acompanhando o ritmo da música, Quinn virou a garota que logo abriu os olhos e lhe presenteou com um sorriso. A loira ao fitar os olhos castanhos sentiu um calor reconfortante desconhecido no peito e sem ao menos notar sorriu de volta.

Rachel ao ver quem estava com ela ficou encantada, a loira era a mulher mais linda que ela já havia visto e o sorriso? Céus! Alguém lhe dê um tapa para tirar a expressão de idiota que deve estar em seu rosto. A morena colou seus lábios na orelha da loira.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Quinn e você?

- Rachel – respondeu sem deixar e respirar fundo absorvendo o cheiro da mulher e voltou a afastar o rosto para olhá-la – prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é todo meu – disse a loira com u molhar matador que fez a calcinha da morena virar uma piscina.

Continuaram a dançar e seus corpos tão colados quanto podiam, seus olhares travados. Quando já começavam a se cansar a morena pegou a mão da loira e a guiou de volta ao bar. Quinn não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo cada vez que a garota dava um simples toque nela, nunca havia sentido algo assim e nem tinha beijado-a ainda. Lembrando disso, puxou a morena que ia falar com Blaine e selou seus lábios, Rachel ficou sem ação por um segundo, mas logo recuperou-se e aprofundou o beijo e sinceramente, ela podia beijar essa boca para sempre que não ligaria.

Quando finalmente se afastaram em busca de ar, cada uma notou que a outra tinha o olhar escurecido tamanho o desejo que as estava consumindo. Quinn acariciou a nuca de Rachel.

- Quer ir lá para casa?

Rachel não era muito de ir para cama no primeiro encontro, corrigindo, ela definitivamente nunca ia para a cama de outra pessoa no primeiro encontro, mas o olhar que a loira lhe dava a fez esquecer disso, afinal, sempre exista a exceção a regra e aquela mulher totalmente era uma.

- Claro – respondeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de terem feito todo o caminho em silêncio, mas sempre trocando olhares bem quentes o carro finalmente estacionou em frente ao prédio do apartamento de Quinn. Rachel notou que a loira devia ter muito dinheiro, porém nem deu importância, queria apenas poder sentir a pele dela na sua.

A loira não tirava seu olhar de morena, que não parecia estar surpreendida com o lugar onde a loira mora. Após terem pego o elevador e saído no andar de Quinn, elas entraram e a loira guiou a morena até o seu quarto, ela tinha vindo o caminho todo pensando no que faria quando estivesse a sós com a morena em seu quarto.

Rachel ao entrar no cômodo sentiu a loira lhe agarrando e a levando até a cama. A morena caiu com o corpo da loira sobre o dela. Quinn a beijava com volúpia e passava as suas mãos por todo o corpo da outra que suspirava com cada novo toque. Quando a loira atacou-lhe o pescoço, Rachel virou para dar melhor acesso e percebeu que a loira tinha uma máscara de dormir, então, veio uma ideia em sua mente. Com um pouco mais de esforço ela fez com que trocassem de posições e viu um olhar surpreso com que a loira lhe fitava.

Quinn estava surpreendida com a atitude da morena, não de uma maneira ruim, mas normalmente ela estaria subjulgando a morena aos seus prazeres. Ela percebeu que a morena se afastou um pouco e pegou a máscara e levou aos seus olhos. Bem, ela a deixou ali com esse propósito, entretanto seria ela a vendar a morena e não ao contrário. Algo em si não fez com que ela rejeitasse o que a morena pretendia fazer com ela. Rachel deixou a venda ao lado do travesseiro e voltou a beijar a loira e começar a despi-la, quando ambas já se encontravam nuas a morena voltou a pegar a venda e levou os olhos da loira que levantou um pouco a cabeça para ajudá-la.

A loira tremia de leve, não saberia dizer se era por nervoso, pois nunca havia se deixado ser dominada, ou por sentir os lábios da morena descendo de seu pescoço para o seu colo. Não aguentou e soltou um gemido e pode sentir que a morena sorriu. Ela arranhava as costas de Rachel deixando claro o seu desejo e o movimento de sua pélvis dava ênfase. Rachel percebendo a urgência da loira desceu mais ainda os seus beijos e deu uma pequena mordida no osso da cintura dela, massageava-lhe as coxas ganhando em troca mais gemidos.

- Por favor... – pediu Quinn que já não se aguentava.

- Como que se pede? – Rachel estava afim de jogar, tinha percebido que a loira tinha o que sempre queria, ela até faria, mas ela sentia que precisava que a loira sentisse necessidade dela.

O orgulho da loira a impediria de fazer tal coisa, chutando tudo o que lhe dizia para não dar esse gostinho para a garota acima dela.

- Por favor me come, me lambe, me chupa, mas faz alguma coisa – disse de forma sôfrega e sentiu a morena se encaixar entre as suas pernas e passando a língua por toda a sua intimidade – porra.. hmm.. oh céus vou morrer!

Rachel se deliciava com o corpo da loira contorcendo-se pelos seus carinhos, sentindo que a loira não fosse aguentar mais içou seu corpo e levou a mão até o sexo dela e a penetrou.

- Rach! – gritou quando chegou ao ápice.

A loira piscou um pouco acostumando ao ambiente quando a morena retirou a venda de seus olhos, quando ela fez menção de devolver o 'favor', Rachel a beijou.

- Eu meio que fui com você – sussurrou.

Quinn puxou a morena para se aconchegar em seu peito que ainda estava um pouco arfante. Não falavam nada, a morena pensava em como tinha sido muito bom escutar a loira chegando ao ápice chamando por ela e a loira estava confusa, nunca tinha sentido algo assim com alguém e foi umas das melhores coisas que tinham lhe acontecido. Logo o sono as dominou e elas dormiram daquela forma, com a loira enlaçando a morena protetoramente com os braços.

-x-

Rachel acordou com a claridade, olhou em volta e lembrou de tudo que ela e a loira que dormia como um anjo agarrada a ela. Fitou a vista da janela, o Central Park estava em toda a sua grandiosidade a frente dela. Sem despertar a mulher, soltou-se de seu abraço e buscou suas roupas as vestindo sem tirar os olhos da loira que tão tranquilamente repousava na cama. Saiu do quarto e foi até a porta, enquanto descia pelo elevador, ainda se debatia se deveria ou não ter esperado a loira acordar, mas o receio que ficar sem jeito frente a outra foi maior. Quando começou a caminhar pelo hall viu o rapaz de moicano novamente e lhe acenou timidamente e ele veio ao seu encontro.

- Já vai? – perguntou educadamente e recebeu um aceno – vamos, eu deixa a senhorita em casa.

- Não precisa... – Rachel ia começar a protestar.

- Faço questão.

A morena concordou e foi com ele em direção ao carro. Ao invés de sentar na traseira sentou no banco ao lado ao dele. Quando ele estacionou em frente ao pequeno prédio que a morena tinha lhe dito, ela já ia sair quando lembrou-se de algo.

- Como você se chama?

- Noah, mas todos me chamam de Puck.

- Obrigada por me trazer Noah – sorriu gentilmente – a propósito, me chamo Rachel.

- Obrigado por ter aceitado a carona Rachel.

A morena desceu e seguiu para o seu apartamento.

Do outro lado da cidade uma loira acordava e ao virar-se em busca de um corpo quente e muito macio por sinal, apenas encontrou um vazio e isso a fez despertar de vez. Olhou por todo o quarto e nenhum sinal da bela morena, normalmente ela agradeceria de uma garota ir embora antes que ela acordasse, mas ela sentiu um vazio no peito, ela queria que Rachel estivesse ali com ela e o pensamento a assustou. Não era possível ter se apaixonado pela garota que viu apenas uma vez na vida, ainda mais quando não tinha feito as coisas que pretendia.

Levantou um pouco amargurada e foi tomar um banho, mas quando sentiu o cheiro da garota adiou um pouco seus planos e foi pegar seu celular. Dois toques depois e a pessoa atendia.

- Você viu a garota que estava aqui ontem sair?

_- Sim, eu a levei para casa._

- Ela não falou nada?

_- Sobre?_

- Você me entendeu Puck – resmungou.

_- Não, ela não mencionou nada senhorita Fabray._

- Ok – respondeu e desligou.

Bem, se a morena fugiu dela, ela teria que ir atrás dela. Não podia deixar passar como nada o que estava sentindo, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a morena iria se afastar quando soubesse algumas coisas delas, mas até lá podia ter um pouco mais daquilo que encheu seu peito de alegria antes que voltasse a sua solidão.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn tinha passado seu fim de semana todo trabalhando em seu escritório em casa, procurava distrair sua mente de uma morena muito linda, então nada como se atolar no trabalho. Já tarde no domingo, pediu para Puck para ir na boate e perguntar ao Blaine o sobrenome de Rachel, queria saber mais sobre a garota que estava roubando seu sono e não da maneira que ela gostaria.

Segunda-feira de manhã, fez toda a sua rotina e foi trabalhar. Sentou na cabeceira da sala de reunião e como sempre discutiu com alguém que não entendia o que explicava. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e deixou a cabeça pender nas mãos, aquilo estava muito estressante e sua vontade era de mandar alguém para o olho da rua. _Estou cercada de idiotas. _Pensou.

O telefone tocou e pronto! Até a sua reunião iam atrapalhar?_ Mas que dia de merda._

- Estou em reunião esqueceu? – atendeu já furiosa.

-Mas a senhorita pediu para que quando o Sr. Puckerman ligasse era para imediatamente lhe avisar.

- Oh, desculpe Tina coloque ele na linha.

Alguns segundos depois.

- Atrapalho Fabray? – ela olhou para a sala onde meia dúzia de pessoas a olhava em expectativa.

- Não, então o que descobriu sobre ela?

- Rachel Berry , estudante de NYADA que não sei que porra é isso e vai participar de uma peça na Broadway apartir dessa próxima sexta.

- O que mais?

- Só isso, é difícil conseguir informação de gente desconhecida sabia? – ele tinha que provocar.

- Ok, obrigada Puck.

- Disponha. – e desligou.

- Então onde estávamos? – perguntou aos seus sócios e seguiu com a reunião.

-x-

Rachel andava pelo prédio de NYADA indo em direção a sua próxima aula quando encontrou com seu colega Brody que ela achava ser um completo paspalho, pois não entendia que ele não queria sair com ele, tipo nunca.

- Hey Rachel – começou a acompanhá-la.

- Hey.

- Então, consegui dois ingressos para um chão de uma banda indie, eles não são muito conhecidos, mas o som é bem maneiro e eu queria saber se você não quer ir comigo?

Para ser sincera, ela apreciava um bom monólogo, principalmente os próprios, entretanto, os do garoto já estavam deixando-a farta. Parou na entrada da sala e olhou para o rapaz.

- Brody você sabe que eu te adoro não? – ele concordou - mas entenda, eu não gosto de você desse jeito, na verdade gostamos do mesmo tipo de coisa entende? Então esquece que eu existo, pelo menos quando pensar em alguém para dar em cima.

Entrou na sala deixando o rapaz com cara de bobo ali no corredor. Não era culpa dele que ela não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada do que uma mulher loira de traços angelicais, com olhos que mais pareciam imãs para os seus, mas já que mais cedo Kurt quase a estrangulou por não parar de falar da tal loira, ela ia acabar descontando em alguém.

-x-

A loira tinha voltado para o seu escritório e já busca na internet sobre a morena. Juntou as informações da morena e imprimiu numa folha as informações que achou mais interessante. Não tinha muita coisa, mas já era um começo. Olhava a folha e lia atentamente cada dado.

**Nome: **Rachel Barbra Berry

**Idade: **21

**Nascida em: **Lima, Ohio.

**Filha de:** Hiram e Leroy Berry

_Espera. Ela tem dois pais? Uau que diferente!_

_Hmm ela é mais nova que eu, nada muito distante e vai ser até bom isso._

E depois vinha um pequeno resumo de um blog fez sobre seu trabalho na peça.

"Primeiro trabalho da jovem atriz Rachel Berry em um espetáculo da Broadway, apesar de ter feito alguns pequenos papéis em peças off-Broadway, a atriz recebeu diversas críticas positivas sobre o seu trabalho tanto dos meios responsáveis pela divulgação tanto pelos colegas de palco e de produção. Agora resta-nos aguardar para a estreia nesta sexta-feira!"

Foi aí que lhe veio uma ideia, uma maravilhosa ideia. Chamou sua secretária.

- No que posso ser útil senhorita Fabray?

- Preciso que veja se ainda há ingressos disponíveis para uma peça que vai estrear no final dessa semana.

- Qual o nome?

Quinn buscou rapidamente pelo título e se espantou. É, pelo jeito a morena era super talentosa.

- Funny Girl – respondeu.

- Ok – respondeu e saiu da sala.

Não foi preciso mais que alguns minutos para a garota estar de volta.

- Então conseguiu?

- Sim, só preciso que a senhorita escolha o lugar.

- E quais estão disponíveis?

- Somente 1ª e 2ª fileira.

- 1ª.

- Vou providenciar tudo, deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não, só isso e obrigada.

A asiática assentiu e saiu fechando a porta. Um sorriso brincava nos lábios da loira, sim, ela veria Rachel novamente e bem de perto, mas agora ela precisava se concentrar em seu serviço, tinha todo o resto da semana para se preparar para encontrar a garota.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eaí meu povo tudo certo? Espero que estejam gostando da estória. Pensamentos em itálico ok**

* * *

Era chegado o grande dia e Rachel estava com os nervos a flor da pele, já tinha discutido com Kurt, pois ele não parava de falar que ela iria se atrasar se ficasse surtando no quarto, se era para fazer isso que fosse em seu camarim, pelo menos a atriz principal estaria lá, se descabelando, mas presente e foi o que ela fez, pegou um taxi e foi rumo ao teatro.

Depois de quase ter feito o taxista estrangulá-la por não parar de reclamar sobre a demora e os prejuízos de ser impontual acarretavam ela finalmente chegou ao teatro e foi direto para o seu camarim onde aqueceu sua voz, vestiu o seu figurino e terminava a maquiagem quando bateram na porta.

- Entra! – respondeu.

Um dos rapazes que trabalhava nos bastidores entrou com um buquê de gardênias e pediu que ela assinasse o papel de recebimento. Ela prontamente o fez já imaginando que seria de seus pais que não poderiam comparecer a sua grande estreia, depois que o rapaz saiu ela pegou o pequeno cartão que por sinal tinha uma perfuma já conhecido, mas que não tinha certeza de onde. Abriu e se surpreendeu.

"**Querida Rachel,**

**Espero que nesta noite especial em sua vida tudo corra bem, que todos possam admirar o seu talento e sua bela voz. Gostaria que soubesse que ainda não me esqueci de você e que fiquei um pouco chateada por ter me deixado naquele dia sem ao menos um adeus ou um até logo. Encante todos que vieram apenas para poder te admirar, assim como fez comigo."**

**Bjs Q.**

_Ela está aqui para me assistir?_ É agora que ela iria surtar de vez, ver a loira outra vez não era algo que ela esperava mesmo que em seu interior era o que mais queria, só não sabia como seria esse novo encontro, mas no cartão não dizia claramente que ela estava ali, então a morena tentou relaxar um pouco.

* * *

Quinn acabava de sentar em seu lugar na 1ª fileira, não queria admitir, mas estava ansiosa para ver a morena mais uma vez, mesmo que fosse com ela no palco. Olhou ao redor constatando que o teatro estava lotado, noite de estreia tinha presença de famosos e principalmente dos críticos do meio. Ao seu lado estava um senhor que não parava de reparar em suas pernas e aquilo já a estava enervando, encarou ele.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? – falou ríspida.

- Vejo muita coisa que desejo nesse momento – sorriu para ela com uma tentativa de flerte.

- Oh por favor me poupe ok? – e voltou a se endireitar em seu lugar.

As luzes se apagaram e a cortina foi aberta. Quinn diria que ninguém poderia negar: Rachel era um talento excepcional. Não conseguiu tirar os olhos da garota por um momento que fosse, sua falas eram ditas com segurança de quem realmente sabia o que estava fazendo e a voz, que voz!

Depois que as cortinas fecharam-se Quinn tentava encontrar uma forma para poder ir até os bastidores e dar pessoalmente, então foi até um dos seguranças que estava posicionado em uma das laterais do palco.

- Com licença, eu gostaria de poder cumprimentar os atores – pediu.

- A senhorita estava sentada onde?

- Na 1ª fila.

- Pode passar, eu acho que não lhe informaram, mas haverá um coquetel agora e todos das primeiras fileiras estão permitidos a participar.

- Obrigada – passou por ele e foi caminhando até estacar em frente uma porta com uma plaquinha 'Rachel Berry' com uma estrela ao lado. Respirou fundo e deu duas batidas.

* * *

Dizer que Rachel estava feliz seria mentira, ela pulava entusiasmada pelo seu camarim. _Oh meu deus! Eu fui bem tenho certeza! _Parou de saltitar quando escutou batidas em sua porta, correu para sentar-se em frente ao seu espelho e começar a retirar a maquiagem quando gritou para que a pessoa entrasse. _Tenho que parar com isso está virando um hábito._

- Oi – disse uma voz que ela juraria nunca poder esquecer, então ela se virou.

- Oi – respondeu.

Quinn caminhou até a morena que tinha levantado-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Da onde tinha saído essa coragem nem ela sabia, porque com a morena tudo era ao contrário, quando ela pensava estar no comando ela estava sendo comandada.

- Você foi maravilhosa lá no palco – disse suavemente.

- O-obrigada – Rachel estava um pouco fora de órbita com a presença da loira – me alegra que tenha gostado e obrigada pelas flores, eu adorei.

A loira apenas sorriu-lhe, um silêncio caiu entre elas e ela mexia na barra de seu casaco tentando conter o nervosismo. Onde estava aquela advogada destemida? Bem no fundo da mente de Quinn se encolhendo com o olhar da morena que parecia ler a sua alma. Quinn pigarreou e perguntou:

- Você vai fazer alguma coisa agora?

- Tenho um coquetel agora por quê? – Rachel já imagina o que a loira queria.

- Queria saber se você não gostaria de sair para beber alguma coisa ou só para conversarmos.

A morena pensou por um momento, era lógico que ela queria passar algum tempo com a loira, mas ela tinha que participar da recepção sendo a atriz principal.

- Se você não se importar de ficar um pouco, pois eu realmente tenho que participar daquilo e depois podemos ir.

- Tudo bem – respondeu.

_Nossa que clima, eu devia saber que seria assim, porque vamos concordar, estivemos juntas uma vez e foi bem carnal nosso encontro e não conversamos nada – _Rachel pensava.

* * *

Após saírem do teatro, Rachel acompanhou a loira até o seu carro e logo elas foram em direção a um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade.

- Quinn não precisava me trazer nesse lugar – Rachel olhava para a fachada do lugar.

- Meu amigo é dono daqui, enquanto estávamos lá liguei para ele – falou e avistou loiro – olha ele lá, hey Sam!

- Oi Q. e..?

- Rachel – a morena respondeu.

- Prazer Rachel, mas venham que a mesa de vocês já está pronta.

Acompanharam o rapaz pelo local e se acomodaram em uma das mesas que ficavam numa área mais reservada do restaurante. Rachel esperou que a loira escolhesse o vinho para falar.

- Fiquei surpresa quando recebi suas flores.

- Também fiquei quando acordei sozinha no outro dia – depois percebeu o que tinha falado - oh me desculpe eu não queria te constranger.

- Não, tudo bem, eu não devia ter agido daquela forma é só que... – parou um instante.

- O quê? – a loira estava curiosa.

- É que eu tinha certeza que ficaria um clima estranho sabe, era coisa de uma noite só.

- Eu também pensei nisso, mas me senti estranha não tendo você ao meu lado ao acordar. Eu me sinto diferente com você.

- Um diferente bom ou ruim?

- Bom, completamente bom.

O garçom voltou com a bebida escolhida, serviu-as e se retirou. Elas trocavam olhares, a loira observando cada detalhe das expressões da morena dando-se conta que sua memória não fazia jus a beleza que se encontrava a sua frente e a morena perdida naqueles olhos que pareciam atraí-la a querer descobrir cada segredo que a mulher guardava.

Rachel pousou a taça sobre a mesa descansando sua mão ao lado e a loira que sentia uma falta desgraçada de tocar a pele da outra uniu sua mão ao dela, massageava com o polegar as costas da mão de Rachel e mantinha um olhar tranquilo para ela.

- Você gostaria de sair comigo? – perguntou. _Isso aí Quinn, assuma o controle!_

- Já não estamos fazendo isso? – a morena brincou.

- Não, quero dizer sim... mas sair tipo um encontro.

- Eu adoraria – deu seu melhor sorriso.

Depois de beberem mais um pouco e continuarem com aquele gesto de carinho, Quinn pagou a conta e elas foram para o carro da loira. Rachel olhava o perfil da mulher ao seu lado concentrada da direção e não pode deixar de se sentir feliz, uma mulher linda e interessante como esta querendo conhecê-la melhor. A morena olhou pela janela e percebeu que estavam estacionando em frente ao seu prédio.

- Como sabia que eu moro aqui?

- Puck me contou – respondeu meio sem graça.

- Você fica fofa quando fica tímida – soltou o cinto e deu um selinho em Quinn – boa noite Quinn.

- Boa noite Rachel.

A morena saiu do carro, entrou no seu prédio e Quinn ficou ali olhando para onde a garota tinha ido._ Ela me acha fofa, aí me pai amado, o que essa garota está fazendo comigo._ Arrancou com o carro com um sorriso radiante e depois para um sacana. _Tem tanta coisa que quero poder fazer com ela, mas não quero sexo, quero que seja com sentimentos. Ok melhor eu pensar em outra cosa senão vou precisar de um banho gelado._


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigada pleos reviews, dá ânimo de escrever. Desculpem qualquer erro e boa leitura ^^**

* * *

Rachel entrou em seu apartamento e depois de fechar a porta se escorou na mesma até que estivesse sentada no chão. Suspirou. O seu dia tinha sido maravilhoso, primeiro sua excelente estreia e depois o encontro com Quinn que queria conhecê-la melhor.

- O que faz aí no chão Rachel? – perguntou Kurt vindo de seu quarto.

- Repassando o meu dia.

- E como foi lá no teatro?

- Não podia ter sido melhor – respondeu sonhadora.

- Acho que esse sorriso idiota não é somente por causa da estreia.

- Ela estava lá hoje e depois nós saímos.

- A tal loira que você dormiu na semana passada?

- Ela mesma.

- Uau!

- Kurt posso te contar uma coisa?

- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa Rach – respondeu sentando ao lado da morena.

- Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por ela...

- Com dois encontros? O que essa loira tem hein? – brincou.

- Ai eu não sei explicar, tem algo nela que me faz sentir tão especial e claro ela é uma deusa!

- Você sabe o que ela faz por acaso?

- Bem.. não, mas vou descobrir isso, ela me convidou para um encontro – sorriu bobamente.

Kurt se levantou e estendeu a mão ajudando a amiga a ficar de pé, foram caminhando até o corredor parando em frente aos seus respectivos quartos.

- Só espero que ela não te machuque Rach, senão eu mato essa loira.

- Eu vou com calma.

A morena deu boa noite ao seu amigo e entrou no seu quarto, tomou um banho e vestiu o seu pijama e logo que deitou adormeceu, o dia tinha sido bem aproveitado, porém cansativo. Naquela noite ela sonhou com uma bela loira de olhos verdes e o mais belo dos sorrisos.

* * *

Quinn entrava em seu quarto sem nem saber como chegou sem que tivesse provocado um acidente, ela estava nas nuvens e essa realização a fez ficar assustada. _Como fui chegar nesse ponto? Era para ser coisa de uma noite e agora além de querer ficar com ela por mais tempo ainda por cima estou me sentindo uma pessoa diferente. O que essa morena tem meu deus?_

Tirou sua roupa e colocou uma camiseta da NYU por cima, gostava de dormir assim quando não acabava nua com alguma garota ao seu lado. Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas e adormeceu quando decidiu para onde levaria a morena para o tal encontro.

Já na manhã seguinte decidiu a começar a colocar seu plano em andamento. Pegou o seu celular e mandou uma mensagem. _Ainda bem que ontem consegui o número dela! _Depois foi arrumar para o trabalho.

* * *

Rachel espreguiçou-se na cama e levantou de súbito, ela precisava saber a crítica sobre a noite de ontem. Correu para fora de seu quarto para encontrar Kurt entediado tomando café e lendo o jornal.

- Ai meu deus! Eles odiaram? É impossível! – falava sem deixar que o amigo falasse, quando se cansou da morena surtando ela a chamou, ou melhor, gritou.

- RACHEL! Dá para parar um pouco? Você nem leu nada e já está agindo como uma louca.

- Então me fala o que eles disseram – bufou frustrada sentando ao lado do rapaz.

- Leia você mesma, vou indo que tenho que trabalhar – falou já perto da porta e parou – e não me espere, vou ficar no apê do Blaine hoje.

Rachel olhava o jornal a sua frente, não sentia coragem o suficiente para abri-lo, debatendo-se mentalmente sobre o que fazer seu celular apitou com uma nova mensagem. Sorriu ao ver o remetente.

**Bom dia minha linda, espero que esteja bem, amei a noite de ontem, qual dia da semana que você não tem que se apresentar? – Q.**

Sabe o olhar que uma criança dá quando acorda na manhã de Natal e vê que ganhou o presente que tanto queria? Então, a morena estava neste estado. Digitou a resposta rapidamente. E voltou o seu olhar para o jornal, respirou profundamente e começou a ler.

"_O que podemos dizer da nova versão de Funny Girl? Bem, meus caros leitores, posso afirmar uma coisa: Barbra que se cuide! Rachel Berry foi impecável em sua apresentação, conseguiu passar os sentimentos que cada ato exigia, sustentou cada nota com uma facilidade surpreendente de quem nasceu para estar ali no palco encantando a todos. Ao sair dos teatro conseguimos umas palavrinhas da própria Streisant sobre Berry, segue seu comentário 'A princípio fiquei com receio sobre a senhorita Berry, mas depois dess espetáculo que ela e toda a equipe mostraram, só posso dizer que fiquei muito feliz pela escolha da atriz e não poderiam ter feito escolha melhor.'"_

- BARBRA GOSTOU DA MINHA ATUAÇÃO! – a morena pulava pela cozinha fazendo uma espécie de dancinha da vitória.

* * *

Quinn lia alguns relatórios quando recebeu a resposta da morena.

**Bom dia, hoje não preciso ir ao teatro, vão usar o dia de hoje para ajustar algumas coisas bjs PS: também gostei da noite de ontem – R.**

A loira logo respondeu com um sorriso.

**Então se prepare que vou passar por aí lá pelas 20hr – Q.**

**Ok ;) – R.**

Agora sim ela podia voltar a se concentrar na montanha de documentos esperando pela sua avaliação. _Não acredito que vou chegar nesse ponto, mas preciso de um assistente._ Isso teria que esperar um pouco.

- Senhorita Fabray? – perguntou Tina da porta.

- Tina pode entrar – chamou a garota.

- Tem uma mulher aí fora que quer lhe falar e ela parece um pouco estressada – remexeu incomodada.

- Qual o nome dela? – perguntou calmamente vendo o desconforto da secretária.

- Lopez, Santana Lopez. Posso permitir que ela entre?

- Sim, obrigada.

A loira levantou para receber a latina que entrou com a cara fechada mais um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Quanto tempo Fabray! Se eu não apareço você não dá sinal de vida.

- Também estava com saudades Lopez – disse abraçando a amiga.

- Aí me larga sua loira afetada, já tenho a minha loira – falava devolvendo o gesto.

- É fiquei sabendo mesmo, vejo que você está apaixonada – brincou.

- Pode ter certeza, essa loira qualquer hora me mata – se abanou provocando a amiga.

- Sua besta, senta aí para conversarmos.

Acomodaram-se no sofá que ficava ao próximo a janela.

- Como anda a sua vida Q?

- Ótima – suspirou.

- Pelo jeito tem mulher no meio, quem é a pobre coitada dessa vez?

- Não fale assim! – se defendeu.

- Quinn, vamos ser sinceras, você sabe que não concordo, mas respeito o que você escolhe para você, porém também sabe que eu acho loucura essas garotas deixarem você fazer o que quiser com elas só para poderem ter prazer.

- Sei disso San, só que dessa vez não tem haver com isso, essa garota... ela.. – a loira parou de falar enquanto corava.

- Céus o que essa te fez? – perguntava tentando não gargalhar da amiga.

- Eu levei ela para casa cm tudo já planejado sabe e quando chegou na hora ela me dominou completamente – falava baixinho e completou – e eu gostei.

A latina não aguentou e começou a rir, segurava até a barriga com as mãos tentando se controlar, depois que conseguiu recuperar um pouco de fôlego falou de novo.

- Não acredito nisso, você está apaixonada – falava incrédula.

- Dá para você parar de rir, eu ainda estou assustada com isso – resmungou.

- Quinn olha para mim? – pediu suavemente – não tem motivo para você ficar desse jeito, se apaixonar é maravilhoso, não se prive disso.

- Estou tentando, juro que estou San, até a convidei para um encontro, vê onde ao ponto que ela me fez chegar?

- Ela deve ser especial.

- Muito, ela me faz sentir completa.

- Então aproveite essa chance.

- Obrigada San, senti sua falta.

- Vamos para com o sentimentalismo que estou começando a ficar enjoada – cutucou a loira.

Após Santana ir embora, a loira ligou para o seu amigo Sam e pediu que ela ajeitasse para ela algumas coisas e disse que passaria mais tarde para pegar as coisas como haviam combinado. Ela se esforçaria em tentar ter algo especial com a morena, mesmo sabendo que um lado dela queria outra coisa, por hora ela deixaria isso de lado e iria se concentrar em conhecer a garota e ter um bom tempo com ela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Explicando minha demora p/ atualizar, o clima que quero para essa fic é um e eu estou em um outro totalmente diferente, desculpem o atraso e vou procurar nao demorar tanto.**

* * *

Quinn tinha passado o dia resolvendo um caso com um de seus mais importantes clientes, então podia-se dizer que ela estava exausta ao chegar em casa, mas que ao lembrar de seu encontro com Rachel sorriu. Decidiu tomar um banho no chuveiro mesmo, pois tinha certeza que se entrasse na banheira acabaria dormindo e perder de estar sozinha com a morena era algo que ela não perderia nem sob decreto, saiu do banho e vestiu as peças que já tinha separado quando acordara para não se atrapalhar. Olhou-se no espelho e deu uma sacudida bagunçando os fios loiros.

* * *

Rachel já estava pronta há quase uma hora, estava ansiosa para saber onde Quinn a levaria, por esse motivo escolheu uma roupa confortável, mas que lhe dava certa elegância. Escuto o interfone e o porteiro avisou que alguém lhe esperava lá embaixo. Trancou o apartamento e desceu em tempo recorde quase quebrando o pescoço descendo a escada, mas logo ajeitou sua roupa e saiu do prédio como se nada houvesse acontecido e quando viu a loira parada encostada na porta do carro ficou de queixo caído. Quinn estava com um vestido preto que terminava na altura de suas coxas e um sorriso malandro quando falou com a morena.

- Gostou?

- Você está linda – respondeu Rachel sem tirar os olhos das pernas bem torneadas da mulher.

- Obrigada – deu um beijo no rosto da morena e abriu a porta do veículo. Deu a volta e entrou dando partida e acrescentou – você está uma tentação Rachel, uma deliciosa tentação.

A morena agradeceu por ter esse tom de pele, assim seu rubor não ficou tão evidente. Depois do elogio de Quinn elas conversaram sobre como haviam passado o dia e Rachel toda vez ria quando Quinn falava um novo apelido para os seus clientes. Percebeu que elas estacionavam em frente ao restaurante que estiveram no dia anterior, estranhou, mas não comentou nada.

* * *

A loira guiou Rachel pelo hall do lugar, porém passaram direto pela área das mesas e foram até uma elegante escada, terminando e subi-la adentraram em um lugar que parecia ser um jardim, que estava iluminado por velas e em seu centro uma toalha se encontrava estendida com uma cesta.

- Piquenique? – perguntou Rachel com um sorriso deslumbrado.

- Faria mais sentido no Central Park, mas nesse horário seria pedir para ser assaltada ou coisa pior, então tive essa ideia, você não gostou? – perguntou receosa.

- Eu amei Q – a mulher sorriu com o apelido recebido.

- Bem, então vamos – pegou na mão de Rachel e sentaram retirando algumas das coisas que estavam na cesta.

Comeram trocando carinhos, alguns beijos, coisas que não podiam viver sem e outras que não queriam por perto e Quinn sempre se pegava pensando nas 'brincadeiras' que gostaria de fazer com a morena, ela tentava afastar esses pensamentos, mas fazia parte dela e era tão difícil não imaginar a morena amarrada pedindo por ela, ou levando umas palmadinhas. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de clarear as suas ideias.

- Você está bem Quinn? – a garota perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, tudo bem – disfarçou – podemos ir?

- Claro, só falta esse morango – levou a fruta até os lábios da loira e lhe deu – agora podemos.

O caminho se dividiu em uma Rachel olhando para a mulher ao seu lado que parecia um pouco tensa e uma Quinn procurando relaxar e aproveitar o final de seu encontro. Parando a frente do prédio da garota aloira inclinou-se para se despedir com um beijo rápido, que se tornou mais longo quando Rachel segurou-a pela nuca aprofundando-o até que necessitassem de ar. Encostaram suas testas procurando estabilizar a respiração.

- Amei nosso encontro – disse Rachel.

- Eu também.

- Quinn?

- Hmm – a loira estava focada em manter seu olhar preso aos da outra ao invés de suas pernas um pouco descobertas.

- Quer entrar?

Trocaram um olhar de entendido e Quinn afastou-se para abrir a porta do carro e dar a volta abrindo para a morena. Foram todo o caminho de mãos dadas, Rachel deu graças ao céus por Kurt ir passar a noite com Blaine e ter a casa só para ela e a linda mulher que seguia até seu quarto. Rachel virou e enlaçou a loira pelo pescoço e esta abraçou-a firmemente pela cintura.

- Me faz sua Q - sussurrou Rachel com os lábios colados aos da loira que a olhava com um olhar que beirava ao selvagem.


	7. Chapter 7

_- Me faz sua Q - sussurrou Rachel com os lábios colados aos da loira que a olhava com um olhar que beirava ao selvagem._

_(...)_

Quinn encarava os olhos castanhos que a fitava tão intensamente, perdendo um pouco do controle sobre si mesma puxou as pernas de Rachel para se envolverem em sua cintura e deitou com a morena na cama. Seus lábios se chocaram num beijo repleto de desejo, as mãos da loira vagavam pelas laterais do corpo menor, separando-se um pouco em busca de ar percebeu as intenções que rondavam sua mente e com isso se afastou de vez levantando da cama recebendo um olhar confuso da garota.

- Alguma coisa errada?

- Não, e-eu só... – gostaria de poder explicar, mas não sabia como, se sentou na cama afundando a cabeça nas mãos – eu não sou essa pessoa Rachel, quando descobrir como realmente é a minha vida você vai se afastar e eu não quero isso.

- Do que você está falando Quinn? – Rachel rastejou pela cama até estar sentada ao lado da mulher que parecia um tanto transtornada – eu não me afastaria, eu gosto de você.

- Não fala isso, por favor, você não sabe de nada – sussurrava.

- Me conta então – pediu.

Rachel tentava imaginar em algo que pudesse explicar o que a loira dizia, entretanto não conseguia conceber em seus pensamentos o que poderia querer fazer com que ela se afastasse, gostava da mulher ao seu lado mais do que podia admitir para si mesma. Será que Quinn fazia coisas ilegais? Não, ela já havia mostrado o quanto não suportava pessoas que agiam dessa forma. Ela era comprometida? Mais impossível ainda, tinha feito uma pequena busca com o nome dela em uma madrugada e não encontrou nada (não que ela fosse contar isso para alguém).

- Promete me escutar até o fim? – a loira falou tirando Rachel de seus pensamentos.

- Sim – respondeu e esperou que a outra continuasse.

- Lembra-se do dia em que nos conhecemos e fomos lá para a minha casa? – recebeu um aceno – você deve ter percebido que fiquei um pouco tensa quando me vendou...

- Você não gosta de ser dominada?

- Isso, mas não totalmente por isso, é que eu gosto de fazer certas coisas quando estou com a outra pessoa nessas horas, coisas que muitas pessoas não gostam e eu sim.

- Você poderia me explicar, acho que estou um pouco no ar?

Quinn buscou manter seus olhares conectados ao falar, seria sincera mesmo que resultasse na distância que a morena poderia impor entre elas depois.

- Já ouviu falar da sigla BDSM? – recebeu um aceno negativo – é relativa à expressão: bondagem, disciplina, dominação, submissão, sadismo e masoquismo. E eu tenho ess...

- Você então quer me bater e machucar, é isso? – Rachel a interrompeu.

- Não. Eu quero te dar todo o prazer possível, porém disciplinando você se não me obedecer – era tão estranho estar tendo essa conversa com a garota e podia ver em seus olhos que logo viria o golpe de misericórdia da morena – é só que eu me sinto mais confortável tendo relações desse jeito Rachel.

- Eu não sei o que dizer – a morena disse olhando num ponto fixo na parede a sua frente – isso parece algo tão sem sentimento, só algo carnal.

- Eu entendo você, mas eu sou assim – se levantou afastando em direção à porta – mas você me faz querer ter um relacionamento normal, mesmo um lado meu morrendo de vontade de ter amarrar nessa cama e tomá-la para mim.

Quinn saiu deixando uma Rachel pensativa sentada na cama, mesmo contra sua vontade algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto descia as escadas do prédio com pressa desejando que pudesse chegar o mais rápido em sua casa. Era a primeira vez que se sentiu assim por uma garota, querendo que ela a aceita-se como era ou que ela mesma pudesse mudar, então agora tinha certeza que essa zona desconhecida que estava desde que conheceu a morena não passaria tão logo.

Enquanto isso em seu quarto Rachel terminava de repassar a curta conversa que teve com Quinn, ela não entendia como uma pessoa poderia sentir prazer fazendo com que a outra sofresse, ou que a outra admitisse ser castigada se não obedecesse ao que lhe era ordenado, porém o que a loira tinha falado antes de ir, que com ela a mulher sentia que poderia ter um relacionamento 'normal'. Sua cabeça se encontrava em uma confusão, ela nãoaceitaria esse tipo de conduta com ela, mas o outro lado seu desejava poder estar ao lado de Quinn, a loira que havia lhe conquistado contando piadas sem graça durante o piquenique, que lhe sorria docemente e que corava quando ela lhe falava algo. Ela tinha muito o que pensar e tempo é o que não lhe faltaria, só desejava que a noite tivesse terminado de outra forma.

* * *

**Eai gostaram? Quero desejar a todos um Feliz Natal! Vou tentar postar ainda mais um cap esse ano :) Caso não consiga: Feliz Ano Novo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eai gente td blzinha? Feliz 2013 pra vocês! e vlw por estarem lendo ;)**

* * *

Uma semana. Uma maldita semana havia se passado desde o último encontro entre as duas, nenhuma mesmo que mínima interação entre elas. Apesar de estar um pouco atolada em seu trabalho Quinn se manteve informada sobre como foi as demais apresentações de Rachel, não conseguia e nem queria tirar a garota de sua cabeça, mas percebeu que isso começava a afetá-la profissionalmente e isso ela podia permitir acontecer. Então, depois de muito custo decidiu tirar uma folga e tentar aplacar a ansiedade que a consumia lentamente a cada dia sem poder ver ou falar com a morena, ligou para um certo número que há muito tempo não se permitia, ela necessitava sentir que tinha o controle e se não era de sua vida, pelo menos seria de alguém.

Ligação on

_- Com quem deseja falar?_

- Hey Mercedes!

_- Fabray?_

- Quem mais seria?

_- Não imaginava ser você, mas como sei que você não gosta de enrolação pode falar._

- Marley ainda participa?

-_ Nunca deixou querida..._

- Pergunte se posso ir até ela? Faz tempo e não quero me precipitar.

_- Só um segundo... – a linha ficou muda por alguns instantes para logo voltar a ser preenchida – ela disse que está lhe esperando._

- Obrigada Cedes – e desligou.

Ligação off

Quinn foi tomar um banho e se arrumar, sabia que não era correto que iria fazer, mas precisava voltar a sentir que estava no seu eixo, a tal Marley era uma mulher muito lindo por sinal que a loira encontrava até que a outra admitiu que queria ter algo mais sério e na época a advogada estava na fase de apenas aproveitar a sua vida sem compromissos, então por isso se afastaram, mas Marley deixava-se dominar, ela gostava de ser submissa a Quinn. Talvez ela conseguisse fazer seus pensamentos irem para qualquer outra coisa que não fossem aqueles olhos castanhos, a boca maravilhosa e as pernas tão gostosas...

Uma hora depois ela dava partida em seu carro e seguia para o endereço que ainda guardava de cabeça, não demorou muito para chegar, desceu do carro, parou em frente à porta, tomou uma respiração mais profunda e tocou a campainha. Ouviu o som de saltos vindo até ela, a porta foi aberta e uma morena de olhos azuis lhe encarava com um sorriso.

- Olá Quinn – cumprimentou dando passagem para a loira.

- Boa noite Marley – o olhar dela passeava por toda a sala, continuava como ela lembrava.

- Não vou ficar lhe fazendo perguntas por que sei o motivo de estar aqui – pegou a mão de Quinn e a guiou até o seu quarto.

A morena abriu a porta e quando foi puxar a loira para dentro foi segurada pelo pulso.

- Daqui para dentro sou eu quem manda entende? – Quinn falava autoritária recebendo um aceno como resposta – entre e faça exatamente como eu te ensinei!

Entraram e a loira foi sentar na beira da cama enquanto Marley parou a sua frente e começava a se despir, sempre mantendo o olhar no chão, Quinn pegou o lenço que havia sido deixado sobre a cama e puxou a garota para deitar-se na cama, sentou acima da intimidade da morena e amarrou ambas as mãos na cabeceira.

A loira parou para admirar a mulher sob ela totalmente desprotegida e mesmo sem olhar diretamente em seus olhos podia perceber o quanto ela queria isso. Mas sua contemplação se esvaiu quando algumas questões começaram a martelar em sua mente. Por que Rachel não podia aceitá-la assim? Por que ela não podia ser a pessoa que Rachel merecia? Rachel, Rachel...

- Fabray? – Marley tentou chamar a atenção da loira que parecia um tanto perdida em seus pensamentos.

Quinn desamarrou-a e levantou da cama pegando sua bolsa no caminho até a porta. Olhou sobre o ombro para a mulher que permanecia confusa.

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso, simplesmente não consigo – disse sem dar um último olhar e saiu.

-x-

Rachel passou os últimos dias pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Quinn, da primeira vez que se encontraram na boate até seu último momento juntas em seu quarto. Tinha que admitir, estava apaixonada pela mulher mesmo com o pouco tempo tiveram juntas, mas também sabia que não poderia ser o que a outra precisava, talvez ela pudesse gostar de ser vendada ou até mesmo amarrada, porém receber castigos ou outras coisas do gênero não era coisa para ela. Sempre que seus pensamentos seguiam por esse caminho ela se lembrava das palavras de Quinn _"... mas você me faz querer ter um relacionamento normal..._" A outra a queria e por mais que estivesse indo contra o que ela estava acostumada, ela talvez tentasse por ela, a realização disso bateu na morena que pegou seu casaco e saiu para a noite fria de NY.

-x-

Quinn estacionava em frente ao seu prédio e ao caminhar para a entrada pode perceber a figura de uma pessoa toda agasalhada no hall, entrou sem tentar saber quem era a tal pessoa quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado. Era ela. Não poderia confundir com qualquer outra. Virou e encontrou aquele par de olhos castanhos que lhe passavam tanta calma e serenidade.

- O que faz aqui Rachel? – ela estava confusa, pensou que a garota não queria vê-la mais.

- Queria conversar com você, mas se você estiver ocupada ou não quiser tudo bem eu...

- Hey calma, vamos subir e podemos conversar – interrompeu a morena.

Depois de pegarem o elevador e passarem por um silêncio estranho entraram no apartamento de Quinn. A loira seguiu a te a sala e sentou sendo acompanhada de Rachel que retirava o casaco.

- Desculpe não tem falado com você durante esses dias – começou Rachel.

- Eu já imaginava que você nunca mais ia querer me ver – Quinn disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu precisava pensar, mas isso não significa que quero me afastar de você.

- Me diz o que você quer de mim, por que estou meio perdida.

- Você! Eu quero você Quinn, mas eu não posso ser como você quer.

- Mas você é tudo o que eu quero.

- Você estaria mesmo disposta a tentar ter algo sem tudo aquilo que você está acostumada?

- Estou Rachel, mesmo sabendo que sempre vou querer eu quero – Quinn pegou na mão de Rachel – você quer ficar comigo?

Elas trocaram um olhar tentando dizer nele que cada uma se comprometia tentar se esforçar em fazer dar certo. Rachel se aproximou e selou seus lábios nos de Quinn que sorriu entre o beijo. Ela teria a sua chance e faria valer a pena. A morena afastou-se um pouco e levantou-se.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Rachel olhe lá fora – indicou as janelas – está nevando, é impossível que eu deixe você sair com um tempo desses.

A morena fez um beicinho que foi recebido por um beijo suave em seu pescoço.

- Venha.

- Quinn, eu não acho que...

- Vamos só dormir Rach – e levou a morena ao seu quarto, lhe deu um pijama e indicou o banheiro.

Quinn trocou-se ali mesmo e deitou debaixo das cobertas para esperar a garota que saiu com um olhar tímido e deitou ao seu lado. A outra não perdeu tempo e a abraçou, Rachel se aconchegou ao corpo da mais alta e deixou que seu corpo relaxasse nos os braços de Quinn que beijou-lhe a têmpora.

- Boa noite Rach – sussurrou.

- Boa noite Q.


	9. Chapter 9

**Só para avisar: estou sem tempo para escrever por isso a demora, mas já estou quase terminando o próx para postá-lo nesse fim de semana se tudo der certo e muito obrigada pelos reviews :)**

* * *

Rachel acordou e não pode evitar sorrir, Quinn a sua frente de olhos fechados e com a respiração suave ainda adormecida, seus cabelos bagunçados, porém que deixavam-na ainda mais sexy que o normal. A morena levantou a mão e acariciou com as pontas dos dedos o rosto da loira, custava-lhe acreditar que aquela mulher deitada com ela estava disposta a abrir mão de certas coisas para poder ficar ao seu lado. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou ali a admirar a loira, até que foi despertada de sua contemplação.

- Há quanto tempo você está me observando? – Quinn murmurou ainda sonolenta sem abrir os olhos e com um pequeno sorriso.

- Algum tempo – Rachel respondeu envergonhada de ter sido pega.

A loira abriu os olhos e Rachel não evitou o suspiro ao olhar nos olhos de Quinn que estavam em um tom claro de verde.

- O que acha de tomarmos um café?

- Perfeito, mas antes quero fazer outra coisa – disse levando seu corpo sobre o de Quinn e a beijando carinhosamente.

Quinn levou ambas as suas mãos as costas de Rachel sob a blusa do pijama e passou a explorar aquela parte do corpo da garota. Não resistindo desceu para a bunda dando um pequeno aberto que foi recebido por um pequeno gemido da garota que passou a dar pequenas mordidas em seu pescoço. As coisas estavam se tornando mais quentes, então Quinn virou de lado fazendo com que Rachel fizesse o mesmo, respirou fundo tentando retomar a respiração.

- Vamos então? – perguntou levantando e sendo acompanhando pela garota que um pouco confusa não falou nada.

Rachel sentou-se observando a mulher andar pela cozinha preparando os alimentos.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? – quebrou o silêncio entre elas.

- Vou e você tem apresentação mais tarde?

- Sim.

Tomaram o seu café entre carícias e sorrisos, depois de Quinn tomar um banho e Rachel vestir sua roupa que tinha vindo no dia anterior elas desceram encontrando com Puck que as esperava próximo ao carro.

- Bom dia Fabray, senhorita Berry – disse educadamente ao abrir a porta do passageiro.

- Bom dia Noah, pode me chamar de Rachel – a morena falou depois de Quinn resmungar um cumprimento.

- Ok baixinha – brincou ao fechar a porta e se dirigir ao banco do motorista.

- Puck, primeiro vamos passar para deixar a Rachel em casa- solicitou a loira que recebeu um aceno em resposta.

- Você não gosta de dirigir?

- Gosto, mas quando vou ao trabalho prefiro que ele me leve – sorriu respondendo a morena – então, o que acha de sairmos no fim de semana?

- Na verdade eu preferia ficar em casa, o que acha de ir jantar comigo?

- Eu adoraria.

Elas foram o trajeto todo de mãos dadas, tão logo o carro parou em frente ao seu apartamento deu um selinho na loira e desceu, dispensando assim que o rapaz abrisse a porta para ela.

- Eu te ligo avisando – informou assim que Quinn abaixou o vidro do carro.

- Vou ficar esperando.

Puck saiu com o carro tentando em vão evitar rir da cara de apaixonada de sua patroa.

- Eu juro que se ouvir algum risinho seu vou te matar!

- Desculpe Quinn, mas a sua cara de denuncia, você está caída pela baixinha – falou entre risos.

- Ah me deixe em paz! – reclamou, porém acabou sorrindo.

Ela ainda tinha que fazer esse relacionamento funcionar desde que recebeu uma chance de Rachel para tal, mas ela precisaria de ajuda se não quisesse ferrar com tudo, então sacou o celular da bolsa enquanto descia do carro e caminhava em direção ao elevador de seu escritório e ligou para Santana.

Ligação on

_- Fala blonde!_

_- Você está ocupada?_

_- Sempre estou Quinn, mas fala._

_- Poderíamos nos encontrar hoje a tarde? Preciso de sua ajuda ou tentativa de ajuda no caso._

_- Você se importa se a Britt for junto?_

_- Não, é até bom que finalmente a conheço – riu._

_- Se você der em cima dela eu te mato!_

_- Fica tranquila Satã, estou do olho numa morena._

_- Ok, pode ser naquele café que sempre íamos?_

_- Pode, tchau San!_

_- Tchau Juno._

Ligação off


	10. Chapter 10

**Sim, eu ia postar no outro fds, mas decidi mudar o rumo da fic então tive que reescrever esse capitulo todo. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

Quinn entrava no café que tinha marcado com Santana, avistou a latina sentada em uma das mesas mais ao fundo do estabelecimento e sozinha. Estranhou, mas foi buscar sua bebida para se juntar a amiga.

- Hey pensei que viria acompanhada – falou ao se sentar.

- Eu estava vindo até o sócio dela chamá-la para resolver alguns problemas no estúdio – resmungou – mas me conta, o que você precisa de mim?

- É o seguinte San... – a loira contou sobre a conversa que teve com a morena e tudo mais enquanto a latina apenas a encarava.

- Olha Q. pelo jeito que você fala só falta a garota te colocar um coleira – riu – eu te conheço há um bom tempo e nunca te vi assim por um rabo de saia e se ela está disposta a tentar com você não sei onde está o problema.

- Santana quanto estou com ela minha mente fica vagando em busca de formas de subjulgá-la e não posso perder o controle – Quinn disse um tanto agoniada.

- Como assim?

- Eu imagino as maneiras em que gostaria de amarrá-la – se mexeu um pouco desconfortável – de castigar ela.

- Vou ser sincera com você e olha que eu não sou muito disso então presta atenção: se você gosta dela ou ama, que seja, você vai conseguir se controlar e não fazer nada que ela não queira, entendeu?

- Obrigada San.

- Por que você não faz uma surpresa para a sua anã e vai vê-la hoje no teatro?

- Boa ideia ach... espera aí, como você sabe que ela é baixinha?

- Sei de muita coisa que você não tem noção Q, mas se é importante para você eu conto.

- Desembucha.

- Britt conhece ela, ela ajudou o coreógrafo de peça, então conhece a sua hobbit.

- Nossa que mundinho pequeno.

- E não para por aí!

- Não? – Quinn estranhou.

- Sabe a sua secretária? Ela namora com o sócio da Britt.

- O Mike?

- Esse mesmo, está vendo, o universo conspirou para que você de um jeito ou de outro um dia se encontrassem

- Falando assim nem parece a Santana que eu conheço – brincou.

- Vai me zoando mesmo que te mostro um lado meu que vai te dar medo.

- Ui, estou tremendo.

- Cala a boca e some.

- Vou fazer isso mesmo e muito obrigada San.

Despediu-se de Santana e aproveitou mandar uma mensagem para Rachel.

**Estou pensando em ver uma linda morena no teatro será que consigo? – Q.**

A resposta chegou alguns minutos depois.

**Ela estará te esperando :) – R.**

**Nos vemos mais tarde, bjs – Q.**

**Bjs – R.**

* * *

A loira assistiu ao espetáculo tão surpreendida quanto viu a estreia, Rachel não deixava de ser impressionante no palco, ali ela dominava e com toda a maestria que seria possível. Depois de as cortinas se fecharem caminhou até onde poderia ter acesso aos bastidores e cumprimentou o segurança que já estava avisado para liberar a sua entrada. Bateu na porta e percebeu que esta estava entreaberta, abriu um pouco mais e viu Rachel conversando com uma outra morena que estava de costas para ela.

- Só vou me trocar e podemos ir – avisou Rachel por cima do ombro da outra garota e recebeu um aceno de Quinn – ah, já ia me esquecendo, Quinn esta é a minha substituta e amiga nas horas vagas Marley.

Era possível virar uma estátua em apenas alguns segundos? Pois se fosse Quinn teria virado uma, a garota que se virou para cumprimentá-la era Marley, a sua tão bem conhecida Marley. Percebeu que ela não tinha sido a única a ter a mesma reação, a garota olhou-a e engolindo em seco virou rapidamente para Rachel que as olhava sem entender nada do que se passava entre elas.

- Preciso ir, mas me ligue qualquer hora Rach – passou pela loira e só falou – prazer conhecê-la Quinn.

Quinn não desviava seu olhar de Rachel, que estranhou o comportamento dela.

- Está tudo bem Quinn? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Claro amor – respondeu puxando a morena pela cintura para beijá-la calmamente.

- Você me chamou de amor? – falou risonha.

- Chamei – disse corando – é o que você é para mim, meu amor.

- Você também é o meu – se soltou dos braços da loira – vou me trocar rapidinho.

- Sem pressa – informou sentando no sofá.

Rachel trocou-se rapidamente saindo de trás do biombo chamando a atenção da loira que olhava para o nada com se somente seu corpo estivesse e sua mente em algum outro lugar.

- Vamos? – chamou fazendo a loira sair de seus pensamentos.

- Claro.

Como sempre vinha para o teatro a pé ou de táxi Rachel foi com Quinn em seu carro. Elas conversavam, mas a morena percebia que a mulher ao seu lado não parecia muito afim de seguir falando. Chegando não prédio de Rachel elas desceram e seguiram para o apartamento que ao entrar a loira achou muito aconchegante, muito mais que o seu.

- Bonito seu apartamento – elogiou.

- Obrigada, mas eu não diria isso levando em consideração o seu – riu.

- O seu tem algo que o faz parece um lar, o meu é como a minha fortaleza da solidão.

Caminhou até o sofá sentando-se sento imitada pela loira que ficou ao seu lado. Pegou a mão de Quinn fazendo com que esta a olhasse.

- Quinn, você está meio avoada, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou carinhosamente.

- Desculpe, eu só não estou me sentindo muito bem.

- Quer que eu lhe traga algo?

A loira sorriu para a morena e levantou uma sobrancelha, aproximou-se mais fazendo com que Rachel se recostasse no braço do sofá.

- Quero sim – roçou seus lábios ao da outra e sussurrou – quero você Rach.

- Também te quero.

Quinn levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Rachel que prontamente aceitou.

- Não acho que seu amigo vai gostar de chegar e me encontrar com você no sofá – falou explicando ao ver a expressão de desentendimento.

Rachel a levou ao seu quarto e trancou a porta. Ao virar se deparou com o olhar predatório da loira que a fez engolir em seco. _Uau olha o que essa mulher me faz com um olhar! _Pensou sentindo a umidade em sua região intima.

Quinn descansou suas mãos no quadril de Rachel trazendo-a para a cama, antes de deitar a morena retirou suas roupas sem que a qualquer momento seus olhares se deixassem. Rachel beijou-a enquanto fazia o mesmo na loira e acabou soltando um gemido de satisfação ao contemplar e maravilhoso corpo que agora deitava sobre o seu. Os lábios de Quinn deixaram os da morena descendo até o seu pescoço, onde deliciou-se com o sabor da pele morena, que se arrepiava a cada vez que soltava o ar de sua respiração pelo local.

- Por favor... – Rachel pediu em meio a um gemido sentindo sua pele ser sugada.

- Me diz o que você quer - Quinn provocava ao passar suas mãos pelo corpo morena que arqueava ao ter o contado de seus dedos com a intimidade – fala Rachel.

- Dentro – respondeu com a respiração pesada.

A loira a penetrou com a ponta dos dois dedos e retirou. Ela queria brincar um pouco, que mal tinha nisso? Bom, a garota parei não pensar a mesma coisa, se as unhas cravadas nas costas da loira eram um sinal.

- É isso que você quer? – provocou novamente a morena com a vos rouca em seu ouvido.

- É - Rachel levantou o quadril – por favor.

Quinn voltou a entrar na morena e desta vez manteve um ritmo firme. Fazer com que Rachel pedisse, senti-la contorcendo de prazer sob ela e os sons que saíam dela estavam construindo o seu próprio prazer tão rapidamente. Isso era controle. Uma pequena amostra, mesmo assim era controle e isso a deixou extasiada. Fez a morena chegar em seu ápice e logo sentiu o seu dominar seu corpo, deitou ao lado de Rachel que também tentava recuperar sua respiração, puxou a garota para se aconchegar em seus braços e beijou-lhe a têmpora.

Rachel levantou a cabeça para olhá-la dando um sorriso preguiçoso recebendo um sorriso carinhoso em troca.

- Fica para dormir?

- Uhum – murmurou Quinn de volta.

Afundou o rosto de volta no corpo pálido deixando que o perfume da pele da loira e cansaço a dominasse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me desculpem pela demora, não estava nos meu planos empacar assim, mas tive um branco e não saia nada :( Esse é o ultimo capitulo em si, mas farei um epílogo que já estou escrevendo e vou tentar postar logo.**

* * *

Durante o último mês o relacionamento das duas mulheres se desenvolveu bastante, sempre que tinha tempo Quinn ia assistir ao espetáculo da morena, saíam para jantar, em outros dias se encontravam numa cafeteria logo pela manhã. Rachel já havia acompanhado a loira em jantares onde foi apresentada com muito orgulho pela outra como sua namorada, mas uma coisa que ela não compreendia era a forma como era estranha a situação quando Quinn encontrava com Marley, elas evitavam se encarar e muito menos de trocar qualquer palavra.

Era uma segunda-feira, Rachel não precisaria ir ao teatro hoje, tanto que tinha passado a noite no apartamento de Quinn, que a propósito descansava com o rosto sobre o peito da morena enquanto esta acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

- Quinn? – chamou suavemente a outra.

- Fala meu amor – falou arrancando um sorriso involuntário da morena.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Você acaba de fazer – brincou – mas eu já te falei Rach, você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

- Promete não ficar brava?

A mulher mudou de posição podendo assim encarar a outra que a olhava um tanto receosa.

- Prometo.

- O que você tem contra a Marley? Vocês se tratam de uma forma tão fria, aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

- Porque você acha isso Rach? – Quinn tentava dissimular, mas a conversa que teve com a outra morena no outro dia veio-lhe em mente.

_Flashback on_

_Quinn seguia para o camarim da namorada como sempre fazia quando vinha assistir ela, mas ela só não contava esbarrar com Marley que tinha uma expressão nada boa._

_- Desculpe – pediu a loira ajudando a outra a pegar suas coisas que haviam caído no chão._

_- Quer se desculpar? Conte de uma vez por todas para a Rachel o que aconteceu conosco, porque ela vive me perguntando o motivo de eu nem querer olhar na sua cara! – exaltou._

_- Eu não posso fazer isso com ela, você sabe disso, ela não vai entender – tentava fazer a outra entender, coisa que era em vão._

_- Você não entendeu né? Ou você conta ou eu conto e pode ter certeza que ela ia preferir ouvir de você!_

_- Está me ameaçando?_

_- Entenda como lhe convém – disse e largou a loira ali._

_Flashback off_

- Vocês duas ficam tensas quando estão no mesmo local e se aconteceu alguma coisa eu tenho o direito e você tem o dever de me contar – explicava – por acaso você me traiu Quinn?

- Nunca! Eu te amo e nunca faria algo para te machucar.

- Então me fala o que houve – pediu já agoniada sem saber o que poderia ser.

A loira respirou fundo buscando forças, era seu passado que novamente podia atrapalhar seu presente e futuro. Encarava a morena que a olhava de volta com uma mistura de receio e medo do que poderia ouvir da boca da outra.

- Ela e eu já estivemos juntas – soltou.

- Então você me traiu mesmo...

- Não! O que tivemos foi antes de eu te conhecer, passamos algumas semanas juntas e quando ela quis algo mais sério eu terminei qualquer coisa que compartilhávamos. Eu não a via desde então, só viu revê-la naquele dia em que você nos apresentou.

- Mas ela nunca namorou, dividíamos um dormitório em NYADA antes de eu ir morar com Kurt.

- Nós não namoramos – o olhar de Quinn suplicava para que a morena entendesse o seu lado.

- Então como?

- Você é a única em minha vida Rachel, as outras eram... – sua voz sumia.

A ficha parecia ter caído na cabeça de Rachel, lembrou-se de um tempo quando a amiga chegava no dormitório com alguns hematomas, porém sempre dizia que estava tudo bem e parecia nem se importar com aquilo, pelo contrário, chegava sempre com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Oh meu deus! Era você! – disse chocada – Era você que a deixava daquele jeito!

- Sim era eu – a loira já não olhava nos olhos da namorada – mas tudo o que fazíamos era consensual.

- E você queria fazer aquele tipo de coisa comigo? – a loira notou o tom de desgosto empregado nas palavras da morena. Quinn novamente a encarou, agora se sentia ofendida.

- Eu já lhe disse, com você eu não preciso disso, eu te amo e qualquer coisa que faça você se afastar de mim não irei aceitar em minha vida! Eu pensei que você já estivesse entendido isso Rachel, o que no último mês demonstrou o contrário?

- Eu preciso pensar...

- Você vai me deixar? – Quinn agora tinha um olhar apavorado com a possibilidade – o que você quer que eu faça para que você entenda? Seja o que for, mas não me abandone!

Rachel percebeu o estado em que a namorada se encontrava e aquilo foi de partir-lhe o coração. Realmente a loira havia sido a melhor coisa em sua vida, nunca forçou qualquer situação. Elas tinham um sexo um pouco mais selvagem, mas sempre percebia que Quinn era carinhosa e cuidava de não machucá-la e em outros elas tinham seus momentos mais doces.

- Eu só preciso pensar nisso tudo amor – explicou.

- Entendo, mas fique aqui comigo? – pediu.

- Não vou terminar com você por causa disso Quinn, sei separar as coisas e não posso te cobrar por algo de quando nem nos conhecíamos.

A mulher se agarrou mais a morena e voltou a sua posição anterior. Quando haviam se passado alguns minutos de silêncio Quinn falou:

- Sempre tive tudo o que queria na hora em que desejava e busquei isso em todas as minhas tentativas de relacionamento. A vontade de controlar e poder observar alguém se submeter á mim me fazia pensar que aquilo era perfeito, a outra fazendo o que eu quiser, aceitando minha punições e mesmo assim pedir por mais parecia o certo – suspirou logo dando continuação – mas isso mudou. A vida decidiu me apresentar uma morena baixinha com o sorriso mais perfeito, foi você que me fez enxergar que não preciso de nada disso em minha vida e que não é ruim me deixar dominar. Que eu posso baixar minhas defesas e deixar você cuidar de mim e não me sinto assim em relação a mais ninguém, se isso não é amor, então eu não sei o que é – moveu seu corpo para que pairasse sobre o da garota e lhe sorriu docemente – eu amo você!

Ambas tinham os olhos marejados.

- E se você quiser eu vou passar a vida toda te dizendo isso – Quinn dizia – por que eu não posso permitir que a pessoa mais importante da minha vida se afaste.

- Isso até parecem votos de casamento – brincou Rachel secando algumas lágrimas.

- Se você aceitar eles podem se tornar.

- Você está propondo?

- E se estiver você aceitaria?

- Creio que sim, só poderá saber quando for real.

Quinn olhava Rachel e buscava algum indício de que ela brincava, mas o que encontrou foram certeza e amor que lhe era transmitido. Ela não tinha um par de alianças ali, nada que ela não pudesse resolver mais tarde.

- Rachel Berry, você aceitaria me dar a honra de ser minha e de ter-me como sua para sempre?

- Sim – respondeu e puxou a loira para um beijo apaixonado, não transformaria aquele gesto em sexo e só queria desfrutar dos lábios da mulher que estaria ao seu lado a partir daquele momento – eu te amo, seu passado não vai atrapalhar e vamos construir o novo futuro juntas – e voltou a selar seus lábios.


End file.
